


We're not alone

by AnAnYaH



Series: Matcha Blossom [4]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: We're not alone
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Matcha Blossom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	We're not alone

It's always good to have you right in front of my eyes. Most importantly it's actually good to see you rather healthy. Surely you have got some broken bones , but that doesn't affect your beauty. 

' You look like a mummy ' a beautiful one , not that I am going to say that. Would you like to be the mummy of my children ? No? Okay. 

' An honorable wound. You haven't gone up against Adam after all ' 

Oh! Here he goes again… Adam Adam Adam ' I would have won ' I'll win you too one day , you four eyes.

……. 'It's empty' you say looking at the wine bottle . Why not ask the Adam to your Eve eh ? 'You bring the next one '

' I am injured ' 

I go inside the kitchen to fetch you some.

'Is white okay ? A Lafite - '

You don't answer. You are fast asleep. Calm. Beautiful.

'Adam is currently skating all by himself,  
He's an amazing skater, but I am sure he is not happy right now. That's why his skating ends up that way - But you know, we're not alone. Right… Kaoru ? '

Not everyday I get a chance to see you sleeping next to me, I shall be spending my entire night, looking at you, watching over you.


End file.
